Nightshade Ch: 1
by ShadowAssassin's
Summary: Hope you guys like this new story :D! (Skyrim)
1. Chapter 1

Sweet mother sweet mother send your child to me for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear.

The Dark brotherhood to some a cult to others a guild, to me...a family. I joined the Dark brotherhood at the age of 10 to some that would be a very young age but for me it was just the right age.

My father left my family with a huge debt from some skooma dealers so when they came to collect he was nowhere to be found so they burned down our farm and my mother with it.

I still remember hearing her screams and watching with tears dropping on my cheeks as her body fell to the floor, and all i could do was stand there. My brothers left the farm when i was younger.

The only ones left were me and my sister, she was older then me but she still cried her eyes out, she was scared but i wasn't. I was sad i wanted my mother i never wanted her to go away...and never in such a way.

The tugs gave my sister a choice, me or her one would be drowned in the lake and the other was free to leave. I still remember her trembling voice "m..me...I...i want to live!" My own sister...threw my life in to the hands of Sithis himself.

The tug grabbed on to me placed my hands behind my back and grabbed a hold of my neck leaning me down so i could see my own reflexion, my tears made small splattering noises and left rings as they hit the water surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Follow the new adventure of San, the ShadowAssassin in Skyrim. Leaves everything in her past life to begin a new one following and worshiping sithis himself as she joins The Dark Brotherhood.

This was the day that i die...if not me then a pice of me...a pice of me was drown in that lake that cold dark summer night. And a new pice of me had just been born.

He held a strong grip around my neck and the laughters were echoing over the whole lake. This was my las day in this world...betrayed by my own sister...left by my own father. everything i held dear to me was slipping through my fingers and all i could do was sit there on my knees and wait.

the tug leaned me even closer so that my nose was almost touching the water surface. "N...no...no...NO! SOMEONE HELP ME I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" I was finally able to let out my voice "shit! Shut the kid up or someone will see us" the leader yelled pointing at me.

"Ya hear that ya BRAT! Shut up!"  
-Swish-  
His grip loosen up and i could free my hands. It was as if everything around me slowed down...i was barely able to tilt my head to the side before the tug hit the water and it splattered all over me.

The water around his head grew dark red and the arrow that had hit him straight in the jaw stood up, it was black...i had never in my life seen such darkness...it was beautiful.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I tuned around hearing the rest of the tugs scream, i turned around and there it was...a shadow. The woman was dressed in a weird outfit i had never seen before, she had a mask on and all you could see was her eyes.

Her eyes...they were a beautiful mixture of green and blue, even thought she had a mask on a bit of her dark blond hair stuck up and it was as if she was smiling at me.

"Who the fuck are you? Coming here screwing up my work...if ya think i'll give ya a cut it ain't happenin'!"  
The leader said taking a step closer to her. I grabbed on to her leg when she turned around "p...please don't leave me...please i'll do anything" she rested her hand on to my head and whispered with the most quiet voice i've ever heard "i'm not leaving you behind child...i'll bring you with me do not worry" "a...and my sister?"

She looked down at me as if i had said something bad "betrayal like that will not be forgiven!" Just like that the drew her blade and attacked them all. She made it seem so easy...as if the blade was a pice of her arm and she was wielding it with such easiness as if it weight nothing but as it hit it staggered the tugs and pierced right through their armors and shields.

"WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!" She asked lifting the leader up by his neck. "M...Maven black b.."  
The woman broke his neck and threw him to the side. "Shut up...your disgusting breath makes me want to throw up" the woman turned around and looked me in the eyes.

Her hand leaned out to me and she smiled "come with me...i won't let this happen ever again...you have my word"  
I looked at the side and could see how my sister was running away with all of her speed.

"Good bye sister..."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! sorry the long wait for the chapters but i've been...busy as...FUCK... ! and i'm sorry that this chapter is a bit dull and short -hides behind a brick-wall- yeah :,( BUT IT'S GONNA CHANGE! :D i'm gonna start uploading more and longer and i'm working on my OWN (my world) story :3 so PLEASE hang in there and y'all will see i'll be better i promise Q.Q love y'all! 3

Ran is all we did, i was out of breath so many times but see kept pulling my hand. "No stopping! Not yet come on!" "But i'm so tired! and the morning sun is almost up!"

"meaning that soon we'll be even easier to locate! and keep you eyes on the road!" "i know how to ahh"I tripped over a canis root and hit the ground face first. It hurt like hell!

For once she actually stopped, leaned down and laughed a bit. I looked up at her confused "w...why are you laughing?! It's not funny! I got hurt!". "Indeed you did little cub do you know why?"

"Because of that STUPID Canis root!" "No! Because you didn't listen to what i said! From this day forth if i tell you to do something don't question it just do it!"

And just like that it all came back, how me and my sister would run in the woods playing hide and seek or tag and when i fell my mother would always tend to my injuries even of it only was a little scratch.

How neither my mom or my sister were gonna be there when i return...home...home was no longer...neither was mom or dad...or sister...or..or- everything to black and my head hit the dirt road.

It was warm, fluffy and very soft. "W...where am i?" "I brought you to my home obviously i couldn't just leave you to be defiled by se bandits in the middle of the road...ESPECIALLY after i risked my life saving you" "if you don't mind me asking...why did you save me? I...i don't even know you"

"Sigh, no you don't but you remind me...of me when i was younger and all i wanted and all i wanted was for someone to reach out there hand from the darkness...if i would have had someone there to help me...then well maybe i wouldn't be who i am today"

The woman sat down on the bed a bit away from the one i was resting in "why don't you sleep a bit and we'll talk in the morning, sounds fair?"

I laid back and facing her as a faint smile emerged on my lips "thank you..."

The woman smiled back "Daniella" the woman said laying her down on to the pillow.

"What?" I asked leaning my head against my hand and my elbow keeping my arm up against the bed.

"M...my name is Daniella"


End file.
